Ethernet controllers have evolved from the original network card type systems that provided network speeds of 2 Mb/s to 10 Mb/s, 100 Mb/s and up to current speeds of 1,000 Mb/s. The 2 Mb/s network interface cards have all but disappeared. Most network interface systems, or Network Interface Cards (NIC), currently provide for all three of higher speeds, 10/100/1000 Mb/s. These are usually referred to as 10 BASE-T, 100 BASE-T, and 1000 BASE-T, the “T” referring to a twisted pair physical media interface, other interfaces providing for connection to optical fibers and the such. Each of the various configurations, at whatever speed, includes on an integrated circuit a media side circuit or Media Access Controller, the MAC, and a physical side circuit of physical layer, the PHY. The NIC is operable to provide timing and encoding/decoding for receiving data and transmitting data. Typically, when data is transmitted over the physical transmission line, such as an RJ45 twisted wire cable, data will be received by the NIC from a processing system and this data stored in a FIFO of some sort, encoded for transmission and then transmitted. For received data, the opposite operation occurs. These are well known circuits and fairly complex. At higher speeds, the core processing circuitry basically requires Digital Signal Processing (DSP) capability. Further, each network card will have associated therewith a unique address, such that it is unique to all other address cards and can be disposed on any network regardless of what other cards are disposed on the network. This is for the purpose of uniquely identifying any network device that is disposed on the network apart from other network cards. To facilitate this, a large block of numbers was originally created for the Ethernet by a centralized standards body, which large number is considered to be an inexhaustible number.
With current advances in the art, there is a desire to have small network appliances that all have unique network addresses such that they can be disposed on a network and provide the functionality of interfacing with the physical side and interfacing with the media side. However, the integrated circuits that are utilized to realize network controllers are becoming more complex, smaller and inexpensive due to volume considerations. At the same time, the network appliances are becoming less sophisticated. Even though they are less sophisticated in functionality, such as the thermostat, the complexity of the network interface card is still required. Thus, the more complex circuitry is actually in the peripheral circuit and less complex circuitry is in the network appliance side.